StarFox: The Threat
by Swordmaster Crono
Summary: A Prequel to StarFox64, this tells the story of the events leading up to that fabled saga, back to when Andross was a normal scientist, and James McCloud was a fledging youth. PG for mild language and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox, StarFox64, or any of the characters  
thereof. They are owned by that wonderful gaming company: Nintendo. I do  
not claim to own any copyrighted material that is contained in this story.  
And now that that's clear....  
  
Author's Note: For this fanfic, I had to created a lot of details  
concerning Corneria and Lylat's history. But, if any official information  
is wrong, feel free to contact me, and I'll correct it.  
  
Starfox: The Threat  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A savant, young sergeant stood at a podium in front of a large crowd.  
His words poured out strong and lively as he performed his speech, "This is  
a great year for all of us, this year, L.Y. 262. Our society has brought to  
us prosperity and wonder, all helping to entice our wonder and craving to  
learn. This society will continue to strive for a tomorrow that may benefit  
all, and we have had encouraging support from many individuals; from the  
new defense systems developed for us by Space Dynamics Corp., to the won-  
derful Biotecho-medicines made possible by our very own Dr. Andross Zubel;  
and even to the millions of helpful Cornerians I have had the pleasure of  
working for. We are proud of all your efforts to improve the health and  
lifestyles of the citizens of the Lylat System, and especially of Corneria,  
the fourth planet of this beloved home of ours!"  
  
He smiled, sufficiently proud of his speech and how well it had gone.  
The sun streamed into the courtyard in a glossy, yet friendly manner as the  
gathered Cornerians clapped and cheered with their energetic fervor. They  
didn't calm until the Sergeant rose his hand into the air for silence. His  
voice rose once more, "It is this attitude which, I feel, must be main-  
tained if we are to be most effective in developing our society to be even  
more peaceful and productive far into the future." More ensuing clapping.  
"We must never give up when faced with our problems. We must never fail to  
give help to those in need around us. We must ALWAYS set an example for the  
next generation; future generations; ALL generations!"  
  
He had to catch his breath, for he had spoken the last portion with a  
very noticeable vivacity. The crowd was no less energetic than him, dis-  
playing their support through loud cheers and celebration. The Sergeant  
spoke into the mic, "Thank you for your time," as he stepped down from the  
platform and made his way to the building behind him. Even as he walked  
along this lavish pathway, vivid plants and shrubs on either side, he heard  
his inferior begin the concluding words of the ceremony; and yet the sky  
still danced with the Cornerians' uplifting yells, filling the young mili-  
tary official with undeniable pleasure. It was, indeed, a wonderful day.  
  
This speech-giver, who had seen his fair share of political going-ons,  
was known as Sergeant William Pepper, a fresh, yet skilled face within the  
highly acclaimed Cornerian Defense Army, which operated mostly on basis on  
bulwark tactics rather than offense. Still, it was a force to be considered  
before striking against, and its prestige reached even the far extremities  
of Lylat. Sgt. Pepper, himself, was a mere twenty-two years of age, and yet  
was already held in high esteem among the military's higher-ups. He wasn't  
necessarily more skilled in piloting or combat than any other trained sol-  
dier, but he possessed a very recognized and natural political fluency,  
which had been noticed before he even reached the age of 18. Thus, he'd  
become quite active in the political mechanistics of Corneria as a whole,  
and especially in Corneria City, the planet's large and vivid capital. And  
now, he'd found himself giving the welcoming speech of Corneria's new age  
of prosperity, marked by the beginning of the military's first grand-scale  
Air Force. It seemed that little could shake the spirits and economic sta-  
bility of the planet, now.  
  
Pepper walked passed reporters and press members as he made his way  
into the Central Office of Government Affairs, a sleek and splendid grey  
building that boasted a wide front entrance and a slanted design, that  
slowly inclined together as it reached nearer to the top.  
  
When he reached the front entrance, two security guards awaited him.  
They quickly dispersed the accumulating reporters and followed the young  
hound as he made his way through the vast interior of the building. One of  
these security guards was a rabbit; or hare, rather. This medium-statured  
hare walked alongside Pepper with fulfilled, yet indifferent, steps, as he  
and his fellow comrade, a ferret, followed Pepper wherever he went. Through  
many turns and corners, the three eventually reached a large, almost  
gallery-reminiscent room.  
  
This area was the Central Affairs room; a meeting area for officials  
to discuss necessary topics concerning Corneria's well-being; and Lylat's  
as a whole. It was set up in such a way as to where the platform for the  
main speaker, or speakers, was at the center of the room, raised up higher  
than the surrounding rows of seats. As such, several issues by different  
groups may be brought to attention at one solitary meeting, and yet a  
speaker may face only one side of the room: the area of seats that seated  
the representative, or representatives, that were there to discuss only  
their particular problem. That way, one didn't have to discuss that problem  
with the unconcerned, who may have been sitting on the opposing side of the  
room. Also, several speakers at the platform had the ability to discuss  
different problems simultaneously, each with their assigned discussion,  
only facing the group that conjured up that particular topic. Of course,  
this caused some confusion, and occasional heavy noise; but, in all actu-  
ality, it worked surprisingly well and proved to be rather efficient;  
especially on time-constrained days. Yes, this was the main room for dis-  
cussions that were important, and concerned Corneria, or even Lylat, as far  
as needed.  
  
As Pepper idled in, he was greeted by but one person: his superior,  
General Walter.  
  
"Greetings, William," he said, walking toward the Sergeant.  
  
"Not a very military-like greeting," came the reply.  
  
"Formalities aren't needed here; not between just you and I. Our  
military is decidedly less strict than it's made out to be, you know."  
  
Pepper half-smiled, and the two guards with him looked at each other  
wonderingly, but remained obsequious.  
  
Walter began again, "Well, at any rate, I'm here to inform you that  
you'll be handling addressing duty alone today."  
  
"Huh? They allowed to do that?"  
  
"You have a natural ability, William. The committee recognizes this,  
and they feel you should get your own chance to shine. They want to see you  
in action. Or, well, see the results of that action."  
  
Pepper's voice hinted at anxiousness, "I see. I'm not sure I'm ready  
for such a responsibility."  
  
"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" was the cheerful response, "we all have  
confidence in you."  
  
The hare shifted feet, almost impatiently, as he thought about the  
addressing he'd now surely have to sit through. He still had another two  
hours left of his shift, and it was likely that the discussions would be  
rather boring for his tastes.  
  
Walter handed Pepper a clipboard, "Alright, here's the agenda. There's  
only three things that need to be handled at this time. First: the terra-  
forming project being conducted by Gravel and Earth, Inc. They have encoun-  
tered a problem they'd like to discuss. I think it's something that needs  
to be excavated before they continue." The sergeant nodded. "Second: the  
possibilities of constructing a research lab at Sector X. Although they  
acknowledge it is a rather dangerous area, Space Dynamics Corp. thinks a  
research station in that area would be very beneficial. They also mentioned  
that it would help them to better understand space-warp theory, because  
there's said to be the strange properties that aid them contained within  
that area." Walter shook his head, "although I, personally, think space-  
warping is a load of bull. Well, anyway, they want to receive both govern-  
ment permission, and funding, so that they may research it with less  
monetary constraint. Along with that, they mentioned something about  
allowing government control of the facilities," he shrugged.  
  
"So," asked Pepper, "I'm only to discuss it?"  
  
"The details are on the clipboard; I don't know them all."  
  
The hare looked about himself, becoming more impatient by the minute.  
But, this was his duty; he was stuck here until later.  
  
"And the third thing, General?"  
  
"Oh, yes: Dr. Zubel wants to speak to you about Biotechnological  
weapons."  
  
Pepper looked surprised, "Didn't the council rule against that?"  
  
"Well, yes, they did, but he claims his research has produced some  
fruitful knowledge that may change their minds about it," informed Walter.  
  
Now this: THIS caught the rabbit's attention! Dr. Andross Zubel was a  
well-known scientist on Corneria, and his specialization was Biotechnology.  
However, he'd only produced Biotecho-medicines up until a while ago. It was  
mentioned that he wanted to produce weapons for the Cornerian Army using  
the technology, but the council decided it would be too dangerous and  
unpredictable. Well, the hare'd always had a hunch that the Doctor may be a  
little unscrupulous, and it seemed that he was now persisting on the   
matter, which might be another indication of it. Yes, this was rather in-  
teresting, and this meeting might prove to not be quite so boring, after  
all.  
  
"Well, I don't see how," said Pepper, "but I suppose I must hear him  
out."  
  
"Yes...well, anyway, I must be off. You can't keep them waiting, and I  
have important matters of which I must attend. Good luck, Sergeant. Oh, and  
nice speech, by the way." They exchanged salutes, and the General passed  
out of the room, the "whoosh" of the double automatic doors following him.  
  
Pepper looked away from the entrance-way, and at the clipboard. He  
closed his eyes and sighed, "Time to get to work."  
  
***  
  
A raised platform stood imposingly before the intelligent ape known as  
Andross. The scientist looked over at the ferret guard, then back at  
Pepper, proceeding with his resolve, "With these vast amounts of resources  
and energy, finding methods for powering these devices is an easy task. In  
fact, many can be self-independent, and can actually contribute back into  
the global economy," his deep, low voice echoed across the walls of the  
room, "and what's more, is that they're neutral as far as personality is  
concerned; they are created that way. So, they'll take any order with no  
question."  
  
"Any order with no question, you say? What if an enemy should get  
ahold of a particularly powerful creature, or 'device' as you call it?"  
  
The doctor looked somewhat agitated, "Well...you would have a much  
higher number of them at your disposal, after all. And there's nothing that  
dictates their personalities can't be altered to fit your standards-"  
  
"And," Pepper interrupted, irritated, "have you perfected this 'per-  
sonality altering' technique? Can you say, beyond all doubt, it will uphold  
the ideals of good?"  
  
Andross's eyebrows lowered ever so slightly, "There is nothing sure in  
this world, you know that! According to the chaos theory, nothing can be  
one-hundred percent error-proof, you know."  
  
Pepper's voice rose, "Bringing philosophy into this won't make it  
it sound more appealing, Doctor. It's only making an excuse for the danger;  
ignoring it, if you will. Well, I'm afraid that any amount of hazard, if it  
should exist, is a problem in this case. It is widely known that Bio-  
weapons are unnatural, unstable things; and I will not make a ruling  
allowing them to be produced, even with your superior knowledge on the  
subject. Perhaps some time into the future, it may be possible, but not  
now. I'm sorry, Doctor, I'm afraid I must pass on this."  
  
"Are you sure? I really think this may be good for Corn-"  
  
"Yes, I'm completely sure. Just drop, it, Andross. You've done so many  
good things for us, I'd hate to think of losing your support," he con-  
cluded.  
  
The doctor seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. Then, finally, "As  
you wish."  
  
Pepper's security hare sat to the sergeant's left, and his eyes  
bubbled with interest. Yes, as he predicted, this situation had been rather  
entertaining. He could tell that Andross wasn't taking the situation well..  
...at all. But it was also a bit unsettling, thinking a powerful bio-  
chemist might hold a grudge against the government. Oh, well, it was really  
of no concern. It wasn't as if he was some twisted, maniacal scientist bent  
on aspirations of domination.  
  
Andross's eyes smoldered with a disgruntled air, and he muttered under  
his breath, "...you fool."  
  
Pepper raised an eyebrow, "What was that, Doctor?"  
  
"I, uh...was cursing the time, because I have a work-in-progress that  
is rather important, and I must complete it on quota."  
  
"Oh, I see," the hound replied.  
  
"So...yes, I must be going quickly." He then added, almost coldly,  
"Good day...Sergeant Pepper." He turned and walked out of the gallery with  
heavy strides.  
  
Once the doors were closed, Pepper said to himself, "Well, he's a bit  
stubborn." After looking over the clipboard again, he looked right, then  
left, and spoke again, "Say, how much of your shifts is left?"  
  
The hare responded, "Uhh...we have a little less than an hour, sir."  
  
"Hmmm... Then why don't you two leave early."  
  
The ferret spoke, "Sir?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not as if I'm in any real danger."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The two saluted him, and began to leave, but Pepper called after the  
rabbit, "Peppy..."  
  
He stopped short, turned and saluted again, "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't be so formal!"  
  
"Err...yes, William."  
  
The sergeant laughed, "Haha; there you go! Anyway, I saw how you  
responded to Andross' words. You looked worried. There's nothing to worry  
about; he's a good citizen, just a bit hard-headed."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that. But thank you..."  
  
Pepper smiled, "You're a good man, Peppy Hare. Take care of yourself,  
ya hear?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Alright. Dismissed!"  
  
***  
  
Peppy Hare, dressed casually in a grey trenchcoat, walked into the  
Long Tree Catina, a local bar that he often visited at nighttime. He dis-  
missed the passerby with not so much as a glance. That is, until he saw a  
fox. He called over to him, "Hey James! How you doin'!"  
  
The fox looked up from his seat and smiled, "Well if it isn't Peppy.  
What have you been doing? Boring old guard duty, still?"  
  
Peppy sat down next to the golden-furred animal, "Yup. Still the same  
old drill, too. It never changes, but hey, it's work."  
  
James' eyes peered out from behind the stylish shades he wore, "Heh,  
what a drag." He took a sip from his drink.   
  
Isaac, the waiter, walked up and said, "Ah, Peppy, what's up? What'll  
you have, the usual?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," he replied. The waiter walked off, and Peppy  
turned back to fox, "So, how've things been treating you? How's the little  
tyke? What's he, two now?"  
  
"Heh, Fox is doin' just great. Yeah, he's two, and growin' fast. I  
swear, he's hard to keep up with nowadays. Say Peppy, don't you plan on  
marrying one day? You're 25: you're not gettin' any younger."  
  
The rabbit twitched his ears, "Eh, I've thought about it. I don't  
think it really fits me."  
  
"Ah, that's a sha-" he was cut off by an explosion outside. "What the  
hell?  
  
Peppy stood, "Let's go see what it is."  
  
The two went outside to see what all the commotion was about, when  
several hover-ships shot by at high-velocity. A building across the street  
was ablaze, and there were people running from it, screaming. Peppy, with  
his heavy southern accent, exclaimed, "Geez, it's those Space-Hot Rodders  
again. They never stay down for long." But even as he spoke, James McCloud  
had pulled out his pulse gun and had it aimed at an oncoming Rodder's  
hover-ship. "Hey, whatcha doin', James? You can't take the law into your  
own hands!"  
  
In his calm, sleek voice, the fox just said, "The police will take too  
long to get here. I'll do what I can." And with that, he fired a well-  
placed shot. The ship's damaged engines combusted, and the Space-Hot Rodder  
went spiraling into the ground.  
  
"You're going to cause even more damage!" Peppy contested. James just  
shrugged, indifferently, as he aimed another shot. The hare shook his head,  
and said to himself, "James, you're brash. Good, but brash, and it's going  
to get you hurt one day." Another steadfast shot disabled a hover-ship.  
"But, at least your commitment to justice is rock solid." 


End file.
